Is This What They Called Phlebotinum?
by SilverSoulmate RP
Summary: Terbangun di suatu pagi dengan perasaan ganjil, tak disangka-sangka merupakan awal dari rentetan pertarungan baru melawan Kiheitai. Sayangnya dewi fortuna sedang memalingkan muka dari Hijikata Toushiro. Genderbend. Hints of GinHiji. Gin/fem!Hiji.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: **Is This What They Called Phlebotinum

**Author: **Silver Soulmate RP

**Art by: **hibalicious

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** **Sorachi Hideaki** memiliki Gintama; _**Mun**_ (_roleplayer_) hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfiksi ini, dan _**Author**_ menyusunnya hingga jadi rangkaian cerita yang utuh dan dibahasakan sedemikian rupa. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Genre:** _Adventure_, _Romance_

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** GinHiji, Gin/_fem_!Hiji

**WARNING:** _Genderbending_ (_female_!Hijikata), _hints of BL_, _implied sex scene_ (Gin/_fem_!Hiji)

**NOTE:** Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan _Log RP_ atas **Genderbending Arc** dari **#SilverSoulmateRP**, grup _roleplay_ Gintama di _**twitter**_.

.

.

.

.

Seberkas sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup masuk melalui celah ornamen ukiran pada bagian atas dinding kamarnya membuat Hijikata terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Semalam ia telah bergadang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan, dan untunglah hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Ia akan beristirahat banyak seharian ini untuk memulihkan energinya.

Menguap kecil, ia bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurnya dan menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas dan… janggal. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. Mungkin memang karena efek kelelahan yang didera tubuhnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Baru saja ia hendak menyingkap dan menyingkirkan selimut _futon_nya, ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuhnya. Tepatnya… pada dadanya.

Teriakan kencang membahana ke seluruh ruangan—bahkan terdengar hingga ke luar kamar—ketika ia mengintip ke bagian dalam _yukata_ tidurnya dan melihat ada apa di sana.

—Hijikata Toushiro telah berubah menjadi perempuan.

.

.

Kapten Divisi Satu Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, tengah membawa langkahnya menuju kamar sang Wakil Ketua dengan bazooka terpanggul di bahunya, ketika didengarnya teriakan—yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah jeritan—dari dalam kamar tujuannya.

Membuka pintu geser kamar sang Wakil Ketua setelah ia sampai di sana, salam selamat paginya yang khas terpotong ketika kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ada di dalam sana.

Jauh lebih terkejut dari penjamah kamar tidurnya, Hijikata balik menatap _horror _dengan emosi bercampur aduk dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang laki-laki terbangun di pagi hari hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi perempuan. Laki-laki mana yang tidak _shock_ bukan main!

Belum sempat keduanya saling mengucap kata, suara riang yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakang Okita disertai semangat pagi yang meluap-luap. "Pagi, Toshi! Oh, ada Sougo juga?"

Kedua pupil biru kelabu milik Hijikata melirik kaku pada sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah Ketua Shinsengumi—Kondo Isao.

"Toshi! Bagaimana laporan yang sema—" kedip.

Hijikata bergeming dalam diam, seolah seluruh tubuhnya telah membeku dalam kekakuan yang kekal. Hanya menatap Kondo dengan pandangan bingung yang bercampur dengan rasa tak percaya akan hal yang baru saja menimpanya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dipandangnya, Kondo Isao ternganga melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Postur yang sedikit lebih ramping dan pendek dari biasanya, bahu yang lebih kecil dan lengan yang lebih halus, dan helaian rambut hitam sehat yang panjang sebahu membingkai sisi-sisi wajah berparas cantik yang tengan duduk di atas futon.

Kontan ia terjatuh mundur ke belakang, menunjuk sosok gadis berparas cantik itu dengan kedua mata terbelalak. "Si-Si-Siapa Anda?" ada seorang wanita di kamar wakil ketua Shinsengumi? Sulit dipercaya! Ia tahu benar Hijikata bukan tipe pria yang mengundang dan menyimpan seorang wanita dalam kamarnya!

Yang dipandang hanya menjawab lemah, "Ini aku, Kondo-_san_!" seruan yang malah terdengar seperti pekikan pelan itu sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Mengerjap bingung, Kondo merangkak masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendekat pada sosok itu. "… Toshi…?" ditatapnya lekat wakil ketua Shinsengumi yang telah bertransformasi secara misterius menjadi perempuan itu, sebelum memalingkan muka menatap Okita yang tampaknya lebih tenang darinya. "S-S-S-Sougo, kenapa Toshi jadi begini?"

Okita menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, menatap objek pembicaraan dan berkata enteng—seolah ini semua bukan masalah besar, "Anda tidak mengerti, Kondo-_san_? Hijikata-_san_, ah, bukan, Hijikata-_chan_ baru mengamali masa puber."

Ucapan yang sangat acuh tak acuh itu lantas saja membuat Hijikata terhenyak dan memekik cepat, "Ini bukan main-main, Sougo!" menatap sekujur tubuhnya masih dengan tampang tak percaya dan tak mau menerima, ia kembali berujar, "Aku…. Ada apa denganku….?"

Meniru Kondo, Okita mendekat menatap Hijikata dengan seksama. Dengan air muka (sok) serius, ia berujar santai, "Mungkin kau sebenarnya I.S., Hijikata-_chan_."

Mengabaikan panggilan Okita padanya barusan, Hijikata memundurkan wajahnya untuk menjauh dari Kondo dan Okita seraya menautkan kedua alisnya, "I.S.?"

"_Intersexual_," jawab Okita santai. "Kau tahu. Punya **** dan **** sekaligus."

"Yang benar saja!" Hijikata lekas menyela. "Aku bukan hermafrodit!" dalam kekalutan pikirannya, ia mengumpat dalam hatinya karena dalam wujud seperti ini dan suara tinggi khas wanita ini ia tak terdengar semengintimidasi biasanya. Mengesampingkan hal itu sejenak, ia meraba kedua buah dadanya masih dengan tak percaya. "Ada apa ini… aku baru saja bangun tidur, dan….."

"Toshi!" seruan Kondo menyela tiba-tiba. "Ba-Bagaimana dengan _piip_-mu?" tampaknya sang ketua baru saja menyadari hal yang sangat kruisal ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari atasannya itu, Hijikata tersentak dari aneka pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Menatap Kondo tanpa berkata-kata dengan keringat dingin dan ekspresi ketakutan yang tak dapat dibendungnya.

"Ada apa, Hijikata-_chan_? Perlu bantuan untuk mengeceknya?" suara penuh ejek milik Okita kembali menyeruak disertai seringai kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"TIDAK!" sontak Hijikata menolak. Menelan ludah, akhirnya ia kembali berkata dengan nada gelisah, "Uh…. Balikkan badan kalian."

Bukan hanya Hijikata, Kondo pun merasa suasana ini terlalu _awkward _dan ia berbalik membelakangi Hijikata. Berkata dengan sedikit gugup, "… Cepatlah, Toshi." Okita mendecak dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kondo, berbalik membelakangi Hijikata dengan malas.

Teriakan yang lebih mirip seperti lengking jeritan terdengar hanya berselang dua detik kemudian. Kedua pria yang tadi balik badan langsung paham artinya.

Kondo yang pertama kali membalikkan badan kembali, menatap Hijikata dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. "Toshi…?! Ap-Apa itu artinya—"

Dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa, Okita berkata, "Kurasa itu artinya 'Toshiro' berubah menjadi…" ia menyeringai, "Toshiko."

"Toshiko?!" Kondo menatap Okita dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ke-Kenapa kau malah terlihat sangat menikmati ini?" Hijikata menatap sang pangeran sadis dengan wajah panik sebelum kembali ke sang ketua Shinsengumi "Bagaimana ini… Kondo-_san_…" tanyanya kelihatan cemas.

Setelah bertanya begitu, ia baru menyadari kalau ia terdengar lembek dan… kewanita-wanitaan?

Kondo berdehem dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, mencoba berpikir dengan tenang. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Toshi. Tapi sepertinya…" Ia berhenti untuk melirik Okita sejenak, "kami harus menyelidikinya dulu."

Matanya kembali memperhatikan tubuh anak buahnya yang berubah sebelum tertumbuk pada satu tempat. "Ehem.. Sementara ini, gunakan pakaian yang benar dulu, Toshi," katanya sambil menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kondo, Hijikata cepat-cepat membetulkan _yukata_-nya hingga seluruh bagian dada sampai lehernya tertutup sempurna.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita katanya tentangnya kepada anggota Shinsengumi yang lain?" Okita bertanya pada Kondo dengan nada datar, terlihat tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan perubahan tubuh Hijikata.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kondo terbatuk. "Ini… Bukan hal yang bisa disembunyikan, Sougo." Ia kembali menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan 'apa boleh buat' sebelum terbatuk lagi dan berkata, "Toshi.. _Ganbatte_."

"Dan… patroliku? Jadwal rapatku?" Hijikata terlihat kacau. Masih sulit baginya untuk menerima keadaan ini. Tentu saja, mana ada laki-laki yang bisa tenang dan santai jika terbangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ia berubah gender!

"Patroli sih masih bisa digantikan. Sougo bisa mengaturnya," Kondo menepuk pundak Okita yang segera memasang wajah malas. "Tapi, kita semua tahu kalau kau tidak akan betah berada di barak terus, kan? Dan mengenai rapat.. Kau tahu kalau jadwal rapat tidak bisa diubah Toshi. Jadi, ya…"

Hijikata segera paham arah perkataan Kondo. Ia tetap harus menghadapi anggota Shinsengumi yang lain dengan tubuh barunya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Hijikata menatap kedua temannya dan berkata dengan berdesis, "Hal ini tidak boleh bocor keluar dari luar lingkup Shinsengumi."

Mendengar ucapan Hijikata yang mencoba terdengar mengancam―walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil dengan suara wanitanya―Kondo mengangguk menyetujui sebelum dipotong oleh suara datar milik Okita, "Kupikir di Shinsengumi tidak boleh ada wanita."

Kondo menatap Okita dengan mata terbelalak, baru menyadari fakta penting itu. "… benar, sih." Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum berteriak frustasi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana kalau cuti panjang?" tanyanya saat sudah lebih tenang. Ia bergantian menatap Okita dan Hijikata, meminta pendapat.

"Yang benar saja. Apa yang kulakukan selama cuti? Duduk diam seperti orang bodoh? Meratapi nasibku hingga tubuhku kembali normal?" cerocos Hijikata panjang lebar. "Tidak, Kondo-_san_. Biarkan aku patroli seperti biasa.

"Sekalian saja mengundurkan diri, Hi—ah, Toshiko-_chan_~"

Celetukan Okita membuahkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya serta bentakan dari Hijikata, "Siapa yang mau mengundurkan diri! Dan siapa Toshiko!"

"Er…" Kondo menatap kedua temannya. "Begini saja Toshiko—maksudku Toshi… Kalau kau tidak mau cuti, yah, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskan kejadian ini pada semua anggota Shinsengumi."

Berdecak, Hijikata akhirnya berkata, "Yang berani tertawa ataupun membocorkan hal ini ke luar, _seppuku_."

Sementara Hijikata berkata begitu, Okita membuat corong di depan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu berkata dengan suara datarnya, "Semuanya~ Hijikata-_san_ berubah menjadi perempuan~ Perempuan~"

Serta merta Hijikata mendelik ke arah si pangeran sadis. "Lakukan itu lagi dan kubuat kau _seppuku_!" katanya dengan geram.

Kondo mengangkat bahu, tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang sempat 'bercanda' di saat-saat seperti ini. "Entahlah, Toshi. Aku rasa cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu."

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Okita, kini Hijikata menatap Kondo dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan aku percaya Anda akan tutup mulut." Sebuah pernyataan yang penuh dengan tekanan. Hijikata tidak mau ada yang salah karena hal ini menyangkut harga diri dan wibawanya.

Glek. "Er… Semoga, Toshi." Kondo memilih menjawab dengan jawaban aman. Tentunya ia tidak akan sengaja merusak harga diri dan juga wibawa anak buahnya. Tapi terkadang ia sendiri tidak tahu akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Jadi? Keputusan Anda?" Hijikata kembali memastikan mengenai boleh-tidaknya ia tetap bertugas dengan tubuh barunya.

Kondo mengangguk, memberi jawaban. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku masih membutuhkanmu di Shinsengumi, Toshi," katanya sebelum beralih pada Okita. "Hm… Sougo. Ini hanya pendapatku, tapi.. tidakkah kau pikir harus ada sedikit perubahan pada seragam Toshi?"

Tiba-tiba ditanya begitu, Okita mengangkat bahu. "Rok mini?" katanya. Sebuah celetukan spontan yang segera ia sadari sebagai ide brilian. Mempermalukan Hijikata dengan rok mini? Pasti menyenangkan.

Di luar dugaan, Kondo menanggapi dengan penuh semangat. "Itu ide yang bagus, Sougo!" kataya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Hijikata sontak menatap keduanya dengan tatapan horor. "Si-siapa yang sudi memakai benda seperti itu?!"

Okita menanggapi keadaan ini dengan antusias, walaupun yang terlihat di wajahnya hanya seringai. Ia menepuk pundak Hijikata dan berkata dengan nada menasehati, "Jangan begitu, Toshiko-_chan_… Jadilah _mascot_ Shinsengumi yang baik."

Sementara itu, Kondo sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan keluar dari kamar Hijikata untuk menelepon Harada, memintanya menyiapkan satu set seragam Shinsengumi untuk wanita. Juga pakaian dalam wanita.

Hijikata seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tahu, memprotes seperti apa pun, Kondo dan Okita tidak akan menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sepertinya mimpi buruknya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu sang _oni no fukuchou_ memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi yang dipermak khusus atas pesanan Kondo. Tidak terlalu banyak berubah; selain kemeja dan rompinya yang dibuat lebih berlekuk hingga pas di tubuh wanitanya saat ini serta jas Shinsengumi yang dikenakannya di bagian paling luar dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga sedikit lebih panjang dan juga berlekuk.

Hijikata merasa seperti bukan dirinya hari ini. Ah, ralat—ini memang bukan dirinya. Sejak kapan seorang Hijikata Toushiro adalah seorang _wanita_?

"Che."

Sedari tadi ia menarik-narik bagian bawah rok super pendeknya yang harus dikenakannya menggantikan celana panjang khas seragam Shinsengumi yang biasa, berusaha memanjangkannya—yang tentu saja itu mustahil. Gila, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang wanita bisa tahan mengenakan benda sependek ini. Rok hitam berlipit itu hanya menutupi separuh bagian pahanya, yang kemudian disambut stoking hitam tinggi berbahan lembut yang lebih menyerupai _garter_ hanya terpaut beberapa senti di bawahnya. Tidak lupa sepatu _boots_ tinggi yang berwarna hitam mengkilap menghiasi alas kaki hingga lututnya—untunglah hak sepatunya tidak terlalu tinggi, walau ia tetap mengumpat terus menerus kepada seragamnya karena baginya tetap saja sepatu itu memilik tinggi hak yang dianggapnya tidak perlu.

'_Tabahlah, Hijikata. Tabahlah.'_ Dengan menyerukan hal itu berkali-kali ke dirinya, ia kembali fokus ke depan cermin; rambut hitam sehat yang membingkai wajahnya tampak begitu kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih susu. Oke, garis-garis tegas di wajahnya tidak sepenuhnya hilang, namun kini parasnya lebih lembut dan feminin.

Teringat akan rambut panjangnya sebelum datang ke Edo dulu, ia mengikat rapi mayang terurai itu dan hanya menyisakan sebagian rambut pada bagian poni dan sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Bohong jika ia tak terkejut dengan penampilannya saat ini. Menguatkan tekad, ia menyelipkan katana kesayangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping; bergegas patroli.

.

.

.

Jalanan Edo cukup ramai pagi ini; penuh dengan orang-orang yang beraktivitas.

Sosok ramping dengan jubah panjang bertudung berusaha menembus kerumunan masyarakat Edo. Sedari tadi bahunya tertabrak oleh orang-orang sehingga harus berkali-kali mengucapkan kata 'permisi'. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini—terjun langsung ke lapangan sebagai mata-mata. Entah sekarang waktu yang tepat karena tertutupi oleh aktivitas orang-orang atau malah waktu yang buruk karena kemungkinan dicurigai semakin besar. Kalau bisa memilih, mungkin ia tidak akan mau terjun langsung untuk mengumpulkan informasi; bisa berantakan kalau orang-orang mengetahui ia siapa.

Tapi rasa kesal di hatinya lenyap seketika ketika teringat wajah pimpinannya saat memerintahkannya secara langsung. Ia menarik tudungnya agar lebih menutupi wajahnya, sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ia melewati orang-orang sambil membayangkan sang pimpinan. Seringai kejam itu, aura membunuh itu, suaranya yang—

_Bruk._

Dan ia menabrak seseorang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Terdorong sedikit ke belakang, tudung kepalanya yang terlepas dari pegangannya tersingkap; menampilkan seluruh rambut pirang lurusnya dan wajahnya. Spontan ia mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita ramping berambut hitam legam yang juga sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Iris hijau keabuannya melebar. _'Seragam itu—!'_

Wanita yang ditabraknya itu perlahan membuka matanya pula; dan sorot mata wanita itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sorot matanya. Terkejut, tidak menyangka, semuanya tercampur.

_Tenang, Matako. Tenang._ Berusaha menguasai dirinya, Kijima Matako buru-buru menutup tudung jubahnya. Kedua tangannya yang tertutup jubah perlahan menjalar ke pinggangnya di mana pistolnya diletakkan, bersiap bila terjadi sesuatu. Gila, bertarung dengan Shinsengumi bukan termasuk dalam rencananya hari ini. Semuanya bisa berantakan! "Permisi." dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi wanita itu.

Tunggu.

'_Wanita? Wanita di Shinsengumi? Ap—'_

"Tunggu."

Tangan ramping yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan tangannya menahan lengan kirinya. Langkahnya tertahan; ini benar-benar gawat. Spontan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman wanita berambut hitam legam itu, makin menutupkan tudungnya ke wajah. Genggaman tangan sebelahnya di pistol mengerat.

Seorang Joui sekaligus anggota pasukan khusus Takasugi Shinsuke—Kiheitai—berkeliaran di Edo tengah hari begini tidak terjadi setiap hari. Hijikata Toushiro memandang lawan bicaranya yang kini tingginya nyaris sama dengannya itu penuh selidik. "Sedang terburu-buru?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Matako mundur selangkah. Ia menyeringai. "Huh, aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang Shinsengumi begitu putus asa hingga menerima wanita."

"Jika kau pintar sedikit, tentunya kautahu ini pasti ada alasannya." Hijikata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga rambut panjangnya bergoyang; sedikit terprovokasi karena sang gadis lawan bicara menyinggung Shinsengumi. "Dan orang mencurigakan yang bersembunyi di balik jubahnya adalah urusanku. Atau kau lebih suka diinterogasi di kantor polisi?" Sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Yang manapun tak jadi soal bagiku."

"Alasan? Alasan kenapa sekarang ada wanita di Shinsengumi, ya?" tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Matako. "Jangan bilang untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu para lelaki di Shinsengumi? Wah—" seringainya masih tidak lepas. "—kau ternyata menakutkan, rupanya."

Hijikata melipat kedua tangannya di dada; mengabaikan cemoohan Matako.

"Sebutkan identitasmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Yang berambut hitam memicingkan matanya. "Kau tak punya pilihan untuk menolak."

.

Sedetik kemudian bunyi letusan pistol membahana.

Seorang gadis ambruk. Semua orang terdiam. Disusul kekacauan orang yang lalu-lalang dalam kepanikan.

Hijikata memalingkan kepalanya cepat ke arah letusan pistol yang mengenai korban tak bersalah itu. Kesempatan bagus; sang _Akai Dangan _melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, kemudian ia berlari dari sana. Sepersekian detik yang lalu tangannya yang sedari tadi sudah di dekat pinggangnya, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik menarik pistol dari sarungnya dan menembak lengan seorang gadis yang tengah berbelanja.

Jangan remehkan bawahan langsung seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

Hijikata memutuskan untuk berlari menghampiri wanita malang itu; prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada warga sipil yang terluka. Pemu—gadis berambut hitam itu tahu bahwa ada yang sedang direncanakan Takasugi saat ini. Setelah korban tertangani, Hijikata mengangkat ponselnya; menghubungi Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Sementara sang gadis berambut pirang berlari, kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya; ia benar-benar kalut. Bingung bagaimana akan menjelaskan ini ke Takasugi Shinsuke; jelas ini adalah sebuah kegagalan, walau tidak disengaja. Gawat sekali bila hal itu mengacaukan rencana pimpinan yang sangat dihormati dan dikaguminya itu.

.

.

.

Alunan indah permainan _shamisen_ miliknya terhenti seketika ketika ia mendengar telepon berdering. Takasugi Shinsuke mengangkat telepon di ruangannya tanpa menjawab.

"_Shinsuke-_sama_...? Ini aku. Kijima Matako. Aku menelepon lewat boks telepon umum di Edo. Tentu saja aku masih menyamar."_

Takasugi menaruh _shamisen_ nya di atas meja. "Ah, kau." Nada gugup yang dikeluarkan oleh Matako membuat sang pimpinan Kiheitai bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Matako untuk melanjutkan.

"_Shinsuke-_sama_... aku... sepertinya telah merusak rencana anda."_ Terdengar suara napas tertahan. Takasugi hanya menyeringai.

" Oh? Bagaimana bisa?" Nada dinginnya seperti biasa merasuk setiap kata-katanya. Senyumnya masih tersimpul. "...kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik?"

"_...seseorang yang menarik?"_ Nada heran jelas terpatri dalam suara Matako. Agak lama sebelum suara di telepon melanjutkan. _"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sekarang ada wanita di Shinsengumi. Aku... tidak sengaja ketahuan olehnya. Sepertinya aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku yakin Shinsengumi sekarang sangat siaga. Maafkan aku..."_ hening sesaat. _"Tunggu. Shinsuke-_sama_, dari mana anda tahu aku bertemu dengan gadis itu?"_

"Aku memerintahkan Kawakami untuk mengikutimu."

"_Oh... a-ahahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, Sh-Shinsuke-_sama_..."_ nampak dari suaranya, gadis lawan bicaranya di telepon itu terdengar sedih; ya, tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya dengan satu-satunya gadis bawahannya itu, dan nampaknya sang gadis pun sadar. Takasugi tidak menghiraukan reaksi Matako. "Wanita ya..." pemuda yang mata kirinya ditutup oleh perban itu memandang ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau tahu seorang Shinsengumi bernama Hijikata Toushiro?"

Matako menjawab cepat. _"Wakil komandan Shinsengumi?"_

Takasugi menjawab tanpa basa-basi. " Dialah 'wanita' yang kau temui itu."

"_Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"_ suara Matako mengeras; tidak dapat mengontrol suara karena rasa kaget telah mengambil alih. Hening sesaat sebelum suara berikutnya terdengar jauh lebih halus. _"Bagaimana bisa...? Yang kutahu, dia adalah laki-laki, Shinsuke-sama."_

" Kau ingat dengan berita kegagalan seorang profesor gila di Edo soal serum yang disuntikkan ke dalam nyamuk amanto?" Tarikan napas. "Serum berisi virus yang dapat mengubah DNA dalam sel hormon gonadotropin dalam manusia."

"_...tidak, Shinsuke-_sama_."_ Hening lagi. Takasugi kembali menyeringai ketika suara Matako kembali terdengar. _"Ja-jangan-jangan... itu semua perbuatan anda?"_

"Beberapa nyamuk amanto itu lepas. Oh, maksudku -sengaja- dilepaskan." Melipat tangannya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding ruangannya.

"_Tapi... untuk apa...?"_

Takasugi memejamkan matanya. "Sebenarnya itu proyek gagal—seperti yang kubilang tadi." Membuka matanya penuh, dengan seringai panjang di bibirnya—wajah psikotik tampak di balik gelap lampu meja kerjanya. "Tapi kegagalan itu buah manis untuk kita."

" _Gagal...?"_

"Ada orang yang menghambat laju pertumbuhan nyamuk inseminasi ini." Menatap nanar jauh ke depan sejenak. "Saat ini aku sedang meminta Kawakami menyelidiki siapa yang menghambat pertumbuhan nyamuk ini." Takasugi membuat jeda. "...kau bantulah dia. Jangan mengecewakanku lagi."

Suara di seberang terdengar mantap. _"Tenang saja, Shinsuke-_sama_."_

"Satu lagi." Takasugi menatap sejenak _shamisen_ di atas mejanya. "Kalau ada pergerakan Shinsengumi yang mencurigakan, laporkan padaku."

"_Ah. Baik, Shinsuke-_sama_."_

Takasugi menutup telponnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sebelum memungut kembali _shamisen_ yang sempat ia tinggalkan, kemudian melantunkan melodi lain yang terkesan 'menyepi' di ruangan itu dengan jari-jemarinya yang gemulai memainkannya.

.

.

.

**- TBC -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: **Is This What They Called Phlebotinum

**Author: **Silver Soulmate RP

**Fandom:** Gintama

**Disclaimer:** **Sorachi Hideaki** memiliki Gintama; _**Mun**_ (_roleplayer_) hanya memiliki plot cerita dalam fanfiksi ini, dan _**Author**_ menyusunnya hingga jadi rangkaian cerita yang utuh dan dibahasakan sedemikian rupa. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Genre:** _Adventure_, _Romance_

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** GinHiji, Gin/_fem_!Hiji

**WARNING:** _Genderbending_ (_female_!Hijikata), _hints of BL_, _implied sex scene_ (Gin/_fem_!Hiji)

**NOTE:** Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan _Log RP_ atas **Genderbending Arc** dari **#SilverSoulmateRP**, grup _roleplay_ Gintama di _**twitter**_.

.

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

.

.

Hijikata Toushiro mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai basah. Ia baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya setelah selesai melakukan tugas patroli harian—fisik yang berubah tidak akan menghalangi kegiatannya sehari-hari. Tidak akan pernah.

Laporan dari Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi—Okita Sougo—yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya menangkap perhatiannya. Sampai saat ini belum ada kemajuan yang berarti selain info bahwa wanita bertudung dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang digambarkan Hijikata sempat terlihat di beberapa titik, namun setidaknya ia bisa memastikan kalau wanita itu masih ada di Edo.

Masih mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan menghampiri dan kemudian duduk di balik meja kerjanya, membuka laporan dari Okita, matanya menyusuri dokumen-dokumen itu dengan seksama. Tempat-tempat Kijima Matako diperkirakan menginap sebelumnya, dan tempat-tempat di mana ia pernah terlihat. Ah. Ada laporan yang menyatakan bahwa Hitokiri Bansai juga pernah terlihat di beberapa tempat itu. Hijikata mencatat nama-nama tempat yang dilampirkan Okita dalam laporannya pada buku catatan kecilnya. Ia akan memeriksa tempat-tempat itu nanti. Mungkin malam ini, atau besok.

Mendesah singkat, ia membuat salinan rangkuman laporan itu untuk atasan langsungnya di Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Kijima Matako menghampiri boks telepon untuk kedua kalinya; wajahnya terus menerus tersenyum karena merasa telah—sedikit—berguna bagi pimpinannya itu. Ia yakin info yang baru saja didapatkannya ini akan berguna untuk atasannya.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, ia mendengarkan nada sambung, menunggu telepon diangkat.

Suara telepon diangkat. Matako segera melaporkan info yang ia dapat, tahu bahwa sang pimpinan tidak suka orang yang bertele-tele dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Shinsuke-_sama_, aku sudah tahu penyebab terhambatnya laju pertumbuhan nyamuk inseminasi tersebut." Menarik napas sejenak, menahan diri dari agar tidak menunjukkan rasa senang yang berlebihan karena telah mendapatkan sebuah info berharga. "Saat aku mampir ke sebuah warung kecil, sang penjaga dan salah satu pelayan di sana sedang membicarakannya, Shinsuke-_sama_. Ada seorang pria yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk menangkapi nyamuk-nyamuk itu..."

Ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir kalau ia hanya salah dengar. "Aku hanya mendengar samar namanya, jadi tidak begitu yakin, Shinsuke-_sama_."

"_O__h__ ya?"_ Takasugi terdengar ingin tahu; dengan caranya sendiri. _"Siapa kiranya orang ini menurut pendengaranmu?"_

Iris hijau keabuan milik Matako melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ragu. Ia tidak ingin asal sebut karena nama itu menyangkut masa lalu pimpinannya.

Menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, ia menyebut sebuah nama, "Gintoki." Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik nafas, "Sakata Gintoki... sepertinya."

" _..Gintoki..."_ hening agak lama dari ujung telepon sebelum terdengar sebuah gumaman. _"Takdirnya dekat. Gintoki, takdirmu dengan kematian, sangat dekat."_

Sang gadis memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi karena takut salah bicara. Ia memainkan kabel telepon yang memutar di jari telunjuknya yang ramping. "...jadi? Bagaimana, Shinsuke-_sama_?"

"_...Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."_

Seandainya tudung jubah Matako tidak menutupi kepalanya dengan sempurna, orang-orang yang menoleh ke arahnya pasti dapat melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah. "Terimakasih, Shinsuke-_sama_..."

"_Apa kau mau kuberi tugas lainnya?"_ Pertanyaannya itu hampir-hampir seperti perintah, bukan nada meminta.

Matako mengangguk mantap, walau ia tahu Takasugi tidak akan melihatnya. "Apa saja akan kulakukan, Shinsuke-_sama_."

"_Menyamar."_ Suaranya terhenti sejenak_. "...Lakukanlah penyamaran. Jadilah pegawai di tempat kau mendengar informasi tadi. Kalau di tempat itu bisa dengan mudah mendapat informasi, ada kemungkinan Gintoki sering pergi ke sana."_ Jeda sesaat. _"Ubahlah penampilanmu sedikit, dan jadi pegawai di sana."_

Matako terdiam di depan telepon. Menyamar? Kriminal dengan wajah yang telah dikenal di mana-mana sepertinya pasti akan sangat sulit menyamar. Tapi jelas, tidak ada kata membangkang terhadap kata-kata sang pimpinan. "Baiklah, Shinsuke-_sama_. Lalu? Apa aku hanya akan mengumpulkan informasi saja?"

Matako tidak dapat melihatnya, tetapi Takasugi menyeringai di ujung telepon. _"...tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya pekerjaan sampinganmu. Nanti aku akan kukirimkan alamat seseorang..."_ terdengar bunyi hisapan; tampaknya Takasugi sedang menghisap nikotin dari pipa tembakaunya saat menelepon sang gadis. _"...seorang dokter untuk kau lenyapkan."_

"_Hanya _dokter? Mudah sekali." Senyum Matako mengembang. "Baiklah, Shinsuke-_sama_."

"_Senang mendengarnya. Takeuchi yang akan memberikanmu alamat itu__ beberapa hari lagi__."_

"Baik, Shinsuke-_sama_."

"Hn." Kemudian terdengar bunyi saluran telepon ditutup.

Senyuman sang gadis masih tak lepas. Matako berjalan keluar dari boks telepon; tangan kanannya mengelus pistol yang yang tersarung di pinggangnya.

.

.

Kondo Isao baru saja keluar dari rapat dengan para petinggi Bakufu malam ini. Malam yang benar-benar melelahkan.

Ia menelepon seseorang untuk menjemputnya dan kembali ke barak, ada hal penting yang harus disampaikannya kepada seluruh Shinsengumi nanti.

Dengan diselimuti perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba datang—entah karena lelah atau apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu—mengganti pakaiannya menjadi yukata malam, menggelar futon kemudian merebahkan diri di dalam selimutnya

Walau sempat tak dapat memejamkan matanya karena rasa gelisah dan perasaan tak enak yang bergumul di dadanya, akhirnya ia tertidur.

Diiringi mimpi buruk mengenai anak buahnya dan Shinsengumi.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Bila memperhatikan ruangan itu baik-baik, dengan rak-rak berisi botol-botol, meja yang penuh dengan tabung reaksi, labu erlenmeyer dan teman-temannya, orang pasti akan menyadari bahwa itu sebuah laboratorium.

Sesosok tubuh pria paruh baya terkapar kaku di lantai dengan mata terbuka lebar dan wajah ketakutan.

Sosok lain di dalam ruangan itu—sosok berjubah serba tertutup—melempar jaket—yang sepertinya milik sang pria—yang sempat disambarnya untuk digunakan menutupi diri dari cipratan darah saat menembak tadi dari tangan kirinya secara asal. Ia yakin sidik jari tidak akan ditemukan di manapun dalam ruangan itu karena ia sudah memakai sarung tangan tipis.

Ia menutup kembali tudung jubahnya yang tadi sempat tersingkap akibat perlawanan kecil dari sang pria, kemudian memasukkan pistol di tangan kanannya kembali ke sarungnya, mendekati sang pria yang sudah menjadi mayat, memastikan bahwa tembakan yang ia lepaskan benar-benar telah membunuh sang pria. Darah bercipratan di dinding belakang dan lantai posisi kepala sang pria malang itu. Tidak mungkin dia selamat. Tidak mungkin ada yang selamat dari luka tembak yang sukses menembus kepalanya.

Ekspresi sang gadis biasa saja, seakan membunuh sudah menjadi rutinitasnya—ya, bukan berarti itu tidak benar.

Sang _Akai Dangan_ baru saja hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum sesuatu tertangkap di sudut matanya.

Ia mendekati benda kecil itu; mengangkat dan mengamatinya. Sebuah botol kecil khas obat suntik. Sebuah kata di depan nama virus yang ia kenal—virus yang dimasukkan ke dalam nyamuk inseminasi—tertulis di stiker yang tertempel pada botol itu; membuatnya tertegun.

'_Penawar?_'

Tanpa pikir panjang Matako memasukkannya ke dalam kantung di balik jubahnya. Ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati pintu yang tertutup rapat—pintu itu tidak terkunci, ia hanya menutupnya.

Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah ini. Rumah-rumah di sekitar daerah ini juga lebih banyak rumah kosong, atau rumah orang-orang yang lebih senang menyendiri. Tidak akan ada orang yang memergokinya.

Atau begitulah yang ia kira.

"Oi. Kau ada di rumah?" Sebuah suara datar tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pintu, membuat jantung Matako serasa berhenti berdetak.

Ia tidak merasa mengenal suara yang di luar; tapi siapapun yang ada di luar sana, tetap saja masalah besar. Ia tidak boleh terlihat.

Sial. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

'_Berpikir, Matako. Berpikir.'_

Ekor matanya menangkap jendela yang menghadap ke luar. Bangunan ini tidak begitu tinggi, dan meloncat dari jendela ke atap rumah di sana bukan perkara rumit.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah jendela, berusaha tanpa suara. Namun, terima kasih pada bangunan tua itu, terdengar suara deritan kayu yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah kakinya. Suara yang cukup pelan sebenarnya, tetapi dengan jarak sedekat itu dari pintu, Matako hanya bisa berharap bahwa siapapun di luar sana tidak memiliki telinga yang tajam.

Matako baru saja membuka daun jendela, bersiap untuk meloncat dan langsung menutupi dirinya dengan kegelapan malam, saat pintu mendadak terbuka.

Sosok pemuda usia tanggung masuk, dan meskipun dalam kegelapan, Matako dapat melihat wajah sang pemuda dengan jelas. Otaknya langsung menghubungkan ke foto-foto anggota atas Shinsengumi yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Bansai. Rambut coklat muda—

—'_Okita Sougo?!'_

Iris coklat kemerahan milik pemuda itu terbelalak tatkala melihat sosok mencurigakan di ambang jendela. "Kau!"

Matako berdecak dan dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, tangan kanannya menarik pistol dari sarung di pinggangnya, mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah sang Kapten Divisi 1 Shinsengumi, dan melepaskan satu tembakan sebelum memanjat naik ke atap rumah.

Di tengah keterkejutannya, gerak refleks Okita berhasil membuatnya mengelak menghindari tembakan cepat dari sang _Akai Dangan _dengan peluru berdesing hanya beberapa mili dari telinganya. Detik berikutnya ia segera mengikuti Matako melompat ke jendela dan memanjat atap untuk mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Polisi dan teroris itu berkejar-kejaran, berlarian di atas atap-atap rumah. Akibat angin kencang malam itu dan pengaruh gaya tolak angin dari larinya, tudung kepala sang gadis teroris tersingkap, membuat rambut pirangnya berkibar terbawa angin.

Matako menoleh ke belakang dan mencabut pistolnya yang satunya lagi—melihat itu, Okita segera menarik pedangnya—memiringkan badannya dan menembakkan pistol kembarnya ke arah Okita bertubi-tubi. Masih dalam kondisi berlari.

Okita menangkis salah satu peluru dengan pedang kesayangannya dan menunduk untuk menghindari peluru yang lain. Sebuah ide kilat muncul di otaknya. Saat menunduk menghindari peluru, ia menyambar sebuah kerikil berukuran sedang dan melempar sekeras-kerasnya ke arah kaki kanan Matako. Kerikil tersebut dengan sukses menghantam betis bagian bawahnya, membuat sang gadis terpeleset dari atas genting.

Terpeleset bukan salah satu kebiasaannya namun berlari-lari di atas genteng yang licin sambil menembak dan kerikil berukuran sedang menabrak kakinya juga bukan. Dengan cepat Matako mengembalikan keseimbangannya, nafasnya memburu. Namun Okita sudah sangat dekat dan siap dengan senjata andalannya.

_'Ini foto Okita Sougo, samurai terbaik di Shinsengumi. Kau harus ingat itu, Matako.' _

'_Hai, hai, Takeuchi-_senpai_~"_

Obrolan singkatnya dengan Takeuchi terlintas sejenak di kepala Matako. Tidak yakin bahwa ia akan selamat dari ayunan pedang Okita dalam posisi ini, membuatnya buru-buru mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari balik jubahnya; mengangkatnya bertepatan dengan pedang yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

Sebuah seringai meremehkan muncul di wajah Okita. "Hn? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan botol kecil itu, _Akai Dangan_? Membunuhku?"

Yang dijuluki _Akai Dangan _mencoba menatap kedua iris sang samurai terbaik di Shinsengumi lurus. "Kau tahu kalau bukan itu jawabannya, Okita Sougo." Tatapannya masih tak lepas. "Hmph." Sebuah senyuman sinis muncul. "Atasanmu sekarang ada yang _berubah_, kan?"

Matako bisa melihat wajah Okita menegang, tetapi hanya sesaat karena seringai khas miliknya kembali muncul. Pemuda itu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Pekerjaan Kiheitai, eh?"

Matako tidak menjawab kalimat retoris itu. "Dan ini, adalah penawarnya." Ia menggoyangkan botol yang terisi penuh dengan air bening itu di depan wajah Okita, sukses menarik perhatian pemuda itu. "Dokter bodoh itu sepertinya baru menyelesaikannya tepat sebelum pergi ke neraka. Kau tak menginginkannya?"

Lagi-lagi seringai sang pemuda hilang. Kali ini wajahnya mengeras, merutuk dalam hati. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali menguasai diri dan memasang seringainya kembali. "Cukup membunuhmu dan merebut botol itu darimu."

"Oh~" Nada suara Matako seperti meremehkan, mencoba mengalihkan Okita perlahan-lahan. "Coba saja." Matako tersenyum sinisnya sebelum melemparkan botol kecil itu ke belakang sang polisi dan melanjutkan pelariannya.

Okita terkesiap.

Otaknya masih memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa penawar yang disebut-sebut hanya tipuan sang teroris saja, tetapi alam bawah sadarnya mengingatkan bahwa meskipun kecil, ada kemungkinan bahwa sang gadis berkata jujur karena dan botol itu akan jadi satu-satunya penawar.

Antara mengejar sang teroris dan menyelamatkan benda yang _mungkin saja_ obat penawar, mana yang harus ia utamakan?

Tanpa menunggu hasil pergulatan antara otak dan alam bawah sadarnya, tubuhnya sudah bergerak lebih dulu, melemparkan diri ke arah jatuhnya botol itu. Saat ia berhasil menangkap botol itu, ia sudah berada di ujung atap dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menggapai sesuatu sebagai pegangan.

Pemuda itu pun terjun bebas dari atap rumah berlantai dua dengan botol di tangannya, diikuti senyuman puas dari Matako yang sempat menoleh dalam pelariannya.

.

.

Okita berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya secepat mungkin. Badannya sakit, terutama bahu kirinya yang sepertinya bergeser karena menahan berat tubuhnya saat menghantam tanah. Ia mencoba melihat ke atap hanya untuk mendapati buruannya telah menghilang secepat seekor rubah.

'_Sial.'_

Ia menatap botol yang berhasil selamat di tangannya sejenak sebelum mengantungi benda yang _bisa jadi_ sangat berharga itu. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel untuk menelepon salah satu anak buahnya dan memerintahkannya untuk datang ke rumah sang dokter.

Agak terhuyung, ia kembali ke rumah sang dokter sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Okita saat bangun—ia langsung tertidur saat tiba di barak pagi tadi—adalah pergi ke ruangan Kondo. Ia harus melaporkan kejadian semalam.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kerja Kondo, ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada sahutan. Menyimpulkan bahwa sang ketua sedang tidak ada di ruangan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat ia berbalik arah, ia menemukan wajah feminin Hijikata. Waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Yo. Toshiko-_chan_."

Pandangan Hijikata segera tertuju pada tangan Okita yang terbalut gips dan disangga mitela. Wakil ketua yang kini bersosok perempuan itu menatap Okita lekat. Pertanyaan tanpa suara tersirat dari air mukanya.

"Tadi aku ingin menghadap Kondo-_san_ untuk melapor. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak ada," kata sang pemuda seraya mengangkat bahu. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara yang dilontarkan Hijikata lewat tatapannya.

Air muka Hijikata masih tak berubah. " … Kelihatannya seseorang telah berbuat ceroboh, di sini."

"Begitulah." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini." Okita mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya, memainkan botol kecil itu di depan sang wakil ketua hingga kerutan samar muncul di kening wanita itu. "Padahal kau lebih menarik seperti ini," lanjut sang kapten tanpa melepas seringainya.

"… Apa itu."

Pertanyaan tanpa nada tanya itu hanya dijawab Okita dengan sebuah gedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. _Akai Dangan_ bilang ini obat penawarmu."

Kerutan di kening Hijikata belum lenyap; apalagi saat botol kaca bening itu telah berpindah tangan padanya. Hijakata kembali menatap Okita yang ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak.

"Tapi kau tahu kau tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya padanya," kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Hijikata terdengar tidak sabar.

"Kupikir aku harus melapor langsung pada Kondo-_san_ tentang ini?"

"Yang sedang bertanya padamu saat ini adalah aku." Suara Hijikata terdengar begitu tegas hingga Okita terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik napas, menyerah.

"Dokter itu sudah mati. _Akai Dangan_ membunuhnya." Okita mengatur jeda. "Aku tiba di sana saat _Akai Dangan_ ingin melarikan diri dan..." Ia mengangkat bahu, terlihat acuh meski siapapun yang jeli pasti dapat melihat kekesalan di wajahnya. "Aku mendapatkan ini sementara ia kabur."

"_Akai Dangan_?" Hijikata nampak terkejut. "Jika wanita itu yang melakukannya, itu berarti dia datang ke sana atas perintah Takasugi Shinsuke." Lanjutnya seolah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Asumsi sekarang adalah, Takasugi tahu wujudku saat ini."

Okita mengangguk. "Kupikir _Akai Dangan_ memang ada di sana untuk mencegahmu kembali ke asal."

Hijikata berdecak. Jika sebelum ini Okita yang menampakkan raut ketidakpuasan─jika tak ingin disebut kekalahan—maka kali ini ia melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah femininnya tampak kesal, sekaligus menyesal. Namun beberapa saat kemudian air muka Hijikata kembali menegang. "Apa menurutmu… dari awal ini semua adalah rencananya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Karenanya," Okita memberi jeda sejenak sebelum menunjuk botol di tangan ramping Hijikata, "mungkin kau harus hati-hati dengan itu."

Hijikata mengangkat botol kaca mungil berisi cairan bening itu dengan tangannya. "… Gadis itu memberikannya padamu, atau kau yang merampasnya?"

Okita menampakkan raut tidak suka. Ia benci mengingat kejadian itu dan enggan untuk membicarakannya. "..ia melemparnya untuk kabur," gumamnya.

Hijikata diam sesaat. Ia sibuk menyatukan potongan _puzzle_ dalam kepalanya sebelum ia sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Kalimat yang muncul berikutnya lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Dan kau melukai tanganmu saat itu."

Okita berdecak. Ia mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab jengkel. "Semacam itulah."

"Bodoh." Jawab Hijikata cepat. Ia menatap Okita dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu jelas terbaca. "Kenapa kau ceroboh seperti itu, padahal tidak ada jaminan bahwa benda ini asli."

Seakan tidak ambil pusing, Okita menepuk kepala sang wakil ketua dalam sosok wanita itu singkat sebelum berjalan melewatinya. "Yah. Pokoknya sudah kuberikan."

Okita senang menggoda Hijikata yang sekarang—terutama karena Hijikata yang sekarang tidak seperti 'Hijikata' yang biasanya. Hijikata sendiri sebenarnya cukup kesal diperlakukan seperti perempuan, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah. Terlebih lagi pada orang yang sedang terluka karena _dirinya_.

Ia melirik pemuda itu. "Pulihkan tanganmu dan buat perhitungan dengan gadis itu. Jangan memalukan nama Shinsengumi."

Okita hanya melambaikan tangan sepintas. Hijikata menatap pemuda itu dalam diam melalui lirikan matanya hingga sosok yang bersangkutan lenyap setelah berbelok di tikungan.

Hijikata kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada botol kaca kecil di tangannya. Dibukanya tutup botol itu dengan hati-hati, dan hidungnya mengerut saat aroma wewangian yang pekat menusuk hidungnya.

Bau busuk bukan berarti hal yang buruk dan sebaliknya, bau wangi bukan berarti hal yang baik. Haruskah ia percaya? Keningnya berlipat, tatapannya masih tidak lepas dari cairan bening keemasan dalam botol itu.

.

.

Petang harinya Kondo Isao baru kembali ke ruangannya. Ia duduk di atas tatami nyaman, menepuk pundaknya lelah. Matsudaira semakin tahu saja bagaimana cara menyiksanya untuk menghadapi Shogun-_sama_.

Ia membongkar tumpukan laporannya untuk dilanjutkan, hingga ia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintunya. Salah satu anak buahnya menyerahkan laporan terbaru seraya mengabarkan bahwa pagi tadi Kapten Okita Sougo kembali dari tempat dokter dengan kondisi tangan yang buruk.

Segera saja ia perintahkan anak buahnya tersebut untuk memanggil Okita menghadap ke ruangannya—ia cukup khawatir dan gelisah.

Baru saja ia mengambil pit kuasnya untuk menulis laporan sembari menunggu sang kapten saat terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu.

"Sougo?" Ia menaruh pit kuasnya. "Ah, masuk, masuk."

Pintu terbuka; Okita Sougo masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia menatap Kondo datar seperti biasa. "Anda memanggilku, Kondo-_san_?"

Kondo mengerjap melihat mitela yang menyangga lengan kiri Okita. Ia langsung berdiri cepat. "Tanganmu, Sougo! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Okita mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Ia tahu sang _Kyokuchou_ pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. Dan jawaban berikutnya membuat alis Kondo naik. "Bukan apa-apa, Kondo-_san_. Hanya kecerobohan kecil."

"Kecerobohan kecil?" Kondo berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan kembali duduk bersila di atas _makura_—walau ekspresinya masih menunjukan tanda-tanda kekhawatiran. "Duduklah Sougo, dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Okita duduk dengan sopan di hadapan pimpinannya sebelum membuka mulut. "Mungkin Anda sudah mendengar laporan dari anak buahku... Semalam aku bertemu dengan _Akai Dangan_." Jawaban Okita dibalas anggukan membenarkan dari Kondo. Benar saja, laporan dari sang anak buah tersebut membuktikan firasat buruknya.

"Benarkah wanita itu membunuh dokter itu? Apa yang mereka cari?"

Okita mengangguk. "Aku kebetulan memergokinya saat ia ingin kabur." Ia menatap Kondo dengan wajah serius. "Aku punya perasaan bahwa keadaan Hijikata-_san_ yang sekarang ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka sudah tahu mengenai kondisi Hijikata-_san_. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau ini adalah rencana mereka."

Kondo berpikir sejenak sebelum bergumam, "Mungkinkah… Penawar...?" Ia mencoba menganalisis apa yang dicari oleh Kiheitai. "Mungkinkah mereka mencari penawar itu?"

"Soal itu..." Okita terdiam sejenak. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah botol dari _Akai Dangan_. Ia menyebutnya sebagai penawar... Tapi entahlah."

Iris hitam milik Kondo sedikit melebar, kemudian ia mengusap dagunya. "Apa kau sudah memeriksanya? Dimana penawar itu sekarang?"

Bahu yang lebih kecil terangkat. "Kuberikan pada Hijikata-_san_ tadi."

Kondo kelihatan agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Okita. "Apa sudah kau periksa sebelum memberikannya?" tanyanya cemas.

Sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Kondo. "Tapi sudah kuperingatkan kalau itu mungkin saja hanya tipuan." Dan Okita sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Ia akan sangat kesal bila botol itu benar-benar hanya tipuan dan ia sudah melepaskan _Akai Dangan_ hanya demi botol itu.

Kondo menunduk memejamkan mata. "Aku turut prihatin dengan kematian sang dokter. Ini tragis, kita harus memperketat keamanan." Sang _Kyokuchou _meninju pahanya sendiri kesal. Okita yang melihatnya hanya bisa menunduk. "Sial! Terkutuklah aku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa warga Edo, dan melindungi anak buahku sendiri!"

"Bukan salah Anda, Kondo-_san_," kata Okita segera. Kata-kata sang ketua malah membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang gagal menangkapnya."

Kondo mulai berkeringat dingin mendapati Okita yang menunduk di depannya. "Sougo, kau sudah melakukan sebisamu. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya untuk memberi semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sougo." Katanya sambil menatap tangan sang bawahan yang disangga mitela.

Okita mendongak dan mendapati Kondo tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kalau kau ingin sembuh banyak-banyaklah makan pisang."

Tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang atasan. "Akan kuingat, Kondo-_san_."

"Cepatlah sembuh Sougo..." Ia berkata sebelum menatap sang pemuda lurus. "Oh, mungkin sementara ini kau jangan terlalu melibatkan diri dengan beberapa kasus sampai kau sembuh."

Okita mengerjapkan mata mendengar ucapan Kondo. Walaupun ia suka bolos, tetapi ia tipe yang mudah bosan. Menemukan—dan kadang menimbulkan—masalah saat bertugas adalah salah satu kegiatan yang dapat membunuh rasa bosannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kondo-_san_." Ia berusaha meyakinkan sang atasan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan Si Cina hanya dengan satu tangan."

"Si Cina itu?" Kondo nyaris tertawa. "Ya, ya... Aku mengerti. Buatlah dirimu nyaman Sougo. Kau juga harus ingat, aku dan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain masih membutuhkanmu." Lagi-lagi Kondo tersenyum. "Tapi, yah. Aku percaya padamu."

Okita balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kondo-_san_."

Sebuah anggukan membalas senyuman Okita. "Ah. Tak usah kau pikirkan. Maaf aku jarang ada di tempat ketika ada masalah ini..."

"Wajar kalau Anda sibuk. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Kondo-_san_."

Kondo terlonjak dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja kupikirkan! Sekarang kondisi Toushi pun sedang buruk." Kemudian mendesah. "Shinsengumi benar-benar sedang kewalahan."

"Kondo-_san_..." Okita menatap Kondo dengan tatapan serius. "Aku dan Hijikata-_san_ tidak apa-apa. Shinsengumi akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Baiklah..." Lagi-lagi Kondo mendesah. "Aku hutang traktiran pada kalian."

Okita kembali tersenyum—bukan seringainya yang biasa—kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan atau tanyakan lagi, aku undur diri."

Kondo terkesiap. "Oh, iya baiklah. Maaf menyita waktu istirahatmu, Sougo. Cepatlah sembuh."

Okita mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kondo dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Setelah Okita menutup pintunya, Kondo menyiapkan futon dan mematikan lampu sebelum pergi tidur.

.

.

Sinar-sinar remang yang dipancarkan atau dipantulkan oleh bintang-bintang, planet dan benda-benda langit lainnya menyinari kapal Kiheitai yang saat itu tampak megah mengudara di angkasa.

Saat tiba di wilayah mereka yang aman dan nyaman, dengan cepat Kijima Matako langsung membuka jubahnya—atau benda apapun yg membuatnya gerah itu. Ia sangat lega bisa berjalan seperti biasa tanpa harus berhati-hati lagi. Tidak menghiraukan awak kapal yang satu persatu menyadari dan menoleh ke arahnya, tanpa pikir panjang, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menghampiri ruangan pimpinannya.

Misinya selesai, ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan informasi. Beberapa hari menyamar sebagai wanita yang ditinggal pergi suaminya dan bekerja di sebuah warung makan kecil yang sering didatangi Gintoki bukan hal sulit. Hanya modal cat rambut yang mudah dicuci, yukata serba tertutup, wajah sedih serta akting kecil, ia berhasil menyelinap ke sana. Ia juga selalu berhasil menghindari kontak langsung dengan targetnya, sambil mencuri dengar dan memata-matai kegiatan sang target.

Namun setelah kejadian malam ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung kembali ke kapal Kiheitai. Terlalu lama di Edo bisa berbahaya.

Mungkin bos dan pegawai lain di tempat kerjanya akan curiga karena ia tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi mereka curiga pun takkan ada artinya.

Ia mengecek dulu keadaan wajah dan rambutnya di bagian dinding yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya sebelum kembali ke depan pintu ruangan Takasugi Shinsuke.

Ditemani _shamisen_ kesayangannya dan pipa tembakaunya, Takasugi melantunkan dendang melodi indah _shamisen__-_nya. Duduk di kusen jendela rendah ruangannya, mencium bau kemenangan dari setengah rencananya—oh, hanya insting yang mungkin saja salah.

Menghentikan permainan _shamisen__-_nya, tersenyum—entah bagaimana ia mengetahui kehadiran Matako di luar pintu. Seolah udara kosong di sekitarnya memberitahu.

Baru saja Matako akan mengetuk, sebuah suara lembut menyambut dari dalam. "Masuk, Kijima."

Matako sedikit terkejut, namun perlahan wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat kagum dengan kemampuan pimpinannya itu membaca kehadiran orang lain.

Ia memasuki ruangan Takasugi sambil berbisik. "Shinsuke-_sama_...?"

Ketika iris hijau keabuannya mendapati sosok sang pimpinan, ia tersenyum dan menutup pintu. Suaranya terdengar mantap. "Aku sudah kembali, Shinsuke-_sama_. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

Takasugi mulai memetik _shamisen__-_nya lagi. Senyumnya mengembang dan ekspresi senangnya tak ia sembunyikan sama sekali. "Serumnya?" tanyanya seakan ia dapat menebak bila dokter itu sudah selesai membuat serum penawar.

Nyaris saja Matako akan meneriakkan 'Shinsuke-_sama,_ kau hebat!' sambil memeluk sang pimpinan bila saja kesadaran belum menguasai dirinya.

Matako mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil, memegangnya dan menggoyangkannya di hadapan Takasugi. "Aku nyaris tertangkap Okita Sougo saat membereskan dokter itu." Matako menyeringai senang. "Sayangnya dia percaya saja saat kuberikan parfumku sebagai pengganti ini dan aku dapat kabur dengan mudah." Ia tertawa kecil, tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya. "Bodoh sekali. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila Hijikata Toushiro meminumnya."

Senyum Takasugi tak hilang dari bibirnya, masih diiringi permainan _shamisen_nya yang lembut walau ia agak tampak tidak senang mendengar nama Okita mengganggu keindahan rencananya. Tapi harus diakui ia senang mendengar keberhasilan Matako membawa serum itu. "Berita yang manis sekali. Apa kau yakin kau tak diikuti para anjing pemerintah itu?"

Matako nyaris terhipnotis oleh pesona Takasugi. "Terimakasih, Shinsuke-_sama_!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menunduk sembari mengusap rambutnya sendiri; malu dipuji oleh sang pimpinan sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Aku yakin tidak ada yang mengikutiku. Pertama, Okita Sougo hanya sendirian saat aku kabur, aku sudah memastikannya. Kedua, aku pasti tahu bila ada musuh yang mengikutiku sejak dari Edo."

"... lalu Gintoki?"

"... tidak seperti yang kukira, ia pulang dan pergi, biasa saja. Tidak ada pergerakan signifikan darinya." Matako menarik napas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku sempat mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan sang _Oni-Fukuchou_, tapi percakapan mereka tidak ada isinya." Terdiam sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, sekali waktu, aku pernah mendengar ia berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita tua—kalau tidak salah bernama Otose. Wanita itu bertanya pada Sakata Gintoki tentang alasan ia menangkap nyamuk-nyamuk itu. Tapi ia tidak memberi alasan yang jelas. Kurasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku sendiri tidak dapat memastikannya."

Takasugi menghentikan _shamisen__-_nya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat melodi kacau sejenak di ujung akhir lantunan musiknya; membuat Matako diam-diam terkejut. Sang pimpinan mengangguk kecil tanpa sadar kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menyamping memandang bulan. "... dia _memang_ menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku yakin itu."

Menunduk kembali dan mulai memainkan _shamisen__-_nya dengan lembut dan kesan 'ramah' sekali lagi. Sejenak hanya alunan melodi _shamisen__-_nya yang menemani keheningan ruangan di antara mereka berdua.

"... Kijima."

"Y-Ya, Shinsuke-_sama_?"

"... Kalau ternyata Gintoki juga memiliki serum itu…" Ia memberi jeda agak panjang, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

* * *

.

.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
